Blank Slate
by Ziggy05
Summary: In Earthclan, Fireclan, Waterclan and Breezeclan, each kit receives a power from starclan when they turn 6 moons. However, there are a small collection that don't. These kits are taken away and are never seen again. What happens when this happens to the one you love the most? How far will you go to get them back...? Rated T to be safe, but it shouldn't be that bad to be honest.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Mousekit!" The mottled grey kitten turned his head. "Catch!" Toadkit laughed as the ball of snow he had tossed hit his target square in the face. "Oops, didn't see you there!"

Mousekit glared at Toadkit. "Hey!" He squeaked. He let out a frightened squeak as Toadkit let out a fake hiss and began to chase him around the camp.

A blue cat with grey stripes climbed out of the nursery and stared dissaprovingly at the kits and at the sight of their mother the two cats skidded to a halt. "Hi mum!" Toadkit squeaked. "Me and Mousekit are playing snowball fights!"

Mousekit scowled at Toadkit. "He hurt me!" He complained.

Petalsky sighed, no emotion in her eyes. "Shouldn't you two be staying out of other cats ways?"

"Now, now Petalsky. They aren't doing any harm." A golden mottled tabby with a heterochromia of blue and green smiled amusedly.

Petalsky looked exasperated. "Goldenmoon, playing around and being stupid is only going to anger Starclan! They'll never get their powers!"

Goldenmoon looked surprised. "Why, however how? I played around plenty when I was a kit and I have my power here fair enough." He turned to Toadkit and Mousekit. "Go on, run off. Enjoy kit-hood while you still can."

"Not in the brain you don't..." Petalsky muttered under her breath.

Mousekit and Toadkit's eyes shone. "Thanks!" Toadkit piped only to be silenced as mousekit lugged a pay-back ball at him. It hit him on the back of his head and he shivered from the cold. "Hey!" He snapped. "No fair!" He scooped up a pawful of snow and silenced Mousekit's laugh with an explosion of white. "Take that!" It wasn't long before the two kits were thrown into a full fledged snowball fight.

* * *

"Hey mum! Watch me climb this tree!"

Petalsky sat patiently at the bottom of a twenty foot tall oak. Toadkit was hanging off a branch around the middle, clawing at the bark for a grip. He let out a triumphant 'aha!' as he dug his tiny claws into the soft wood and swung himself up onto the surface. The branch had a fairly thick trunk so there was little chance of falling.

All kits were allowed to try dare-devilish and new, creative things- there was no limit, as long as it didn't disturb many cats and wasn't too dangerous. This helped Starclan to give each kit their power when they turned 6 moons and to prepare them, make them into good, strong warriors.

"Dig your claws in harder, your going to slip dear." Petalsky called up to Toadkit.

"I'm fine mum!" Toadkit protested. He took a step forward, loving the wind he felt against his fur. "See? Everythings fine-

He was cut off as his paws lost the hold of the bark and he began to fall backwards. "Mum!" He yowled. "Help me!" He grabbed at the branches he fell by but most were too flimsy or his paws were too small and he was travelling too fast to get a good grip on any of them.

Petalsky began to race over, but just then Goldenmoon raced in. He skidded on the ground and let out a huff of air as Toadkit flattened him into the ground. "Sorry." He blushed.

Petalsky glared at Toadkit and when Goldenmoon got up he joined her. "Always do as your mother says." He growled.

Toadkit looked away. "I'm sorry. Can I try again? I'll obey you this time, mum I promise!"

Petalsky sighed. "N-no... I think thats enough for today dear. Why don't you go find your brother and play with him?"

"No, Bitterclaw took Mousekit to the moss patch near camp to practice stalking. I assume they'll be hunting mossballs in no time." Toadkit joked.

"Well, maybe you can do that too then. Maybe if you ask one of the senior warriors very nicely then they'll take you around to the moss patch to practice." Petalsky said. She gave Toadkit a huge, sloppy lick on the forehead and picked him up in your jaws. She set him down a little way away from her and shooed him off with her tail. "Off you go." She said.

* * *

"Hey Thornpelt!" Toadkit ran up to a burly brown tabby with darker brown stripes and green eyes.

The tabby groaned and rolled over in his nest. He was one of the heavier built warriors and one of the oldest, as well as being quite famous. "If your a kit or apprentice here for ANOTHER story, I am _still _a warrior, please go and pester the elders until its my time and I'm a senile old bag."

Toadkit approached him timidly. "Uh... Thornpelt, I was just um... wondering if you could teach me how to stalk?"

Thornpelt opened his eyes to slits. "Well... who's asking?"

"Uh... I'm toadkit. My mum is Petalsky. She said I should go talk to one of the senior warriors if I want to practice my stalking." Toadkit said.

"Well, why do you? Your a kit, not an apprentice and I need my beauty sleep." Toadkit paused. "Go on." Thornpelt continued. "Give me one good reason."

Toadkit wrinkled his nose irritably. This old mouse brain was probably ready to go to the elders den anyway. No wonder he was so lazy. As if Thornpelt had read Toadkit's mind, he suddenly got up. "Fine," he groaned. "I'll teach you how to stalk. In the moss patch, I presume? Thats where all the _very early _apprentices go." He smirked.

Toadkit grit his teeth. "Hey! I'm going to be the best apprentice ever!"

Thornpelt didn't reply. He stretched and walked out the door, waiting for Thornkit to follow him.

* * *

They arrived at the moss patch. Toadkit spotted Mousekit immediately and raced over to him. "Hey, hows your training going? I'm sure your almost apprentice standard, am I right?"

Mousekit nodded frantically. "Yeah! Watch what Bitterclaw showed me!" He seized a mossball from the ground and hooked it with one claw. It slipped off and he very quickly raced after it. He flopped onto his back and began batting at, accidentally pushed it away again and then continued darting after it until he pinned it with two claws and grabbed it in his mouth. "If this was a real mouse," he said, his voice muffled. He spat the moss ball out. "It'd be dead for sure!"

Bitterclaw came to Mousekit's side. "Don't be so sure. A real mouse would have smelled you long before you reached it and a real mouse would have a lair somewhere. A real mouse can think. A lot of kits don't realise it, but there is actually a lot more to hunting then just _play fighting."_

Mousekit shrugged. "Hey, you taught me it."

Bitterclaw's fur puffed up snobbishly. "I guess I did." He murmured.

"Do you want to train with me and Thornpelt?" Toadkit asked. He pointed to the cat behind him.

Mousekit looked a little guilty and looked around. "Actually, Toadkit we were just leaving. I'm sorry you couldn't catch up with us in time but... hey, there's always tommorow, am I right?"

Bitterclaw nudged Toadkit and began to walk away. "Bye." Mousekit called as he raced over to Bitterclaw. They walked away into the distance, Mousekit shooting Toadkit a guilty look over his shoulder.

"Are you sure you still want to train or did you only want to be with your _friend?" _Thornpelt confirmed, crouching down in front of a larger moss ball. His haunches stuck up in the air and his tail was waving slightly.

"No way!" Toadkit mimicked his posture. "If I'm going to be the best warrior in all of the forest, I need to be faithful above everything else!"

Thornpelt let loose an amused purr. "Ok then. See if you can do this. You've got the posture right, but can you add _action _into that posture? We will start with something simple. Try batting the moss-ball as far as you can. We will stop when you can bat your ball even further then mine."

Toadkit raised his eyes. "B-but your a senior warrior, how...?"

Thornpelt shot Toadkit a bemused look. "I'm getting old, kit. It will be a lot easier then you think. If you were expecting an... uber challenge, you should have gotten lessons from Tawnygaze. Hes a young warrior and shines a lot more then I do nowadays."

"He has duties." Toadkit said nonchalantly. Even kits knew that the younger warriors had one of the busiest schedules in a clan. They had to set out on border patrols, hunting parties, fights, gatherings and handle their own apprentice and on top of this some cats still ordered the youngest ones to change their bedding like the common apprentice. "I'll just stick to you for now."

Thornpelt shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'll go first- watch me." Without sheathing his claws, he lurched backwards on his haunches and shot forward a little, putting energy into his strike. The ball sailed across the moss patch and slowed as it rolled dangerously close to the edge of the 5 metre wide moss patch.

Toadkit was awe struck. "How am I supposed to do that?" He protested.

Thornpelt shrugged. "We can always just end it there if you want." He said.

Toadkit shook his head and stood up, losing the stupid posture. "Yes please. I'll wait until I have a mentor that actually cares about oh I don't know... a thing like 'possibilty'?" Without waiting for a retort, Toadkit made quick pace in going back to Mousekit. As he walked, he heard the irritable snapping of Thornpelt; "You wanted me to train you, you know!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Toadkit! Toadkit its snowing!" Six moons had passed since it had last snowed, or at least enough to make a difference. Mousekit smiled as he remembered last leafbare and the snow-ball fight that he had had with Toadkit. It was an exciting time in itself for the two kits because they were getting their powers that night. Some of the kits had already gotten their powers and moved on to apprentice-hood; Mousekit knew of Blackpaw and Softpaw. Softpaw could walk on clouds and Blackpaw could turn into a shadow and hide as one.

Toadkit scrambled clumsily out of the nursery. His paws scuffed the ground and his immense head nearly crunched against the lowering exit. "Its getting hard to get in and out of that tiny nursery." Toadkit panted. "I won't be surprised if they move us into the apprentice den soon."

Mousekit rolled his eyes. "Obviously they will, Toadkit, I mean we _are _getting our apprentice names tonight! I'm so excited!" He squeaked. "I wonder what mine will be..."

Toadkit grinned. "Probably 'king of the twigs'; able to turn into a stick!"

Mousekit battered Toadkit's ear lightly. "Hey!" He protested.

"Personally," Toadkit said. "I'm hoping that my po wer will be something really cool- like breathing fire! ... Or being able to change into a twoleg!"

Mousekit snorted and rolled his eyes. Now it was his turn to tease. "Yeah right. You haven't been good enough, Toadkit!" He smiled mischievously.

"Hey! Come back here!" Toadkit let out a little roar and began to chase after Mousekit, his paw-prints making indents in the soft fluffy snow. Suddenly, there was a loud 'thump' as they ran into Softpaw and Blackpaw, who were most likely discussing their new powers. Blackpaw let out a screech and there was a puff of black fog as he shifted. Mousekit sailed right through him.

"Well, well, well." Softpaw rolled her eyes. "Look what the kitty dragged in. Aren't you six moons? Your acting like kits!" Softpaw spat.

Toadkit was surprised. Softpaw was being pretty rude to him tonight. He hadn't spoken to her that much in the nursery, but she had seemed at leas partially okay... "Well at least I'm not a massive air-head!" Toadkit hissed back.

Mousekit got to his feet and bristled his fur. He was still fairly small for a six moon old cat, so he didn't appear that intimidating. "Yeah!" He growled.

"Aw... Look at the little puff ball, Blackpaw. He thinks hes actually being scary!" Softpaw laughed.

Blackpaw retook his solid form. He smiled, a little creepily. "Nice one, Softpaw." He had a very deep voice for an apprentice but Toadkit thought it suited his creepy persona. He said his sentence with no trace of trackable emotion.

"W-well... Well your a giant mouse brain, and thats that!" Toadkit snapped.

"What happened to you? You were nice last time we saw you." Mousekit complained.

Softpaw looked at them both for a second blankly. "Its called 'growing up', kits." They both turned their tails and noses in the air and walked away.

Mousekit poked Toadkit in the ribs. "If being a big meanie means growing up, I want to stay a kit forever." Mousekit whispered.

Toadkit nodded. "I know right?" He said. "Come on, the suns starting to go down. Lets rest up and have some prey so that we can prepare for the huge journey to Star-Tree."

Mousekit nodded and followed Toadkit over to the freshkill pile.

* * *

When they got there, Toadkit took a large raven and Mousekit took a grey dove. Toadkit bit into it hungry before they had even claimed an eating place and Mousekit shot him a funny look. "What?" Toadkit mumbled through a mouthful of prey. Mousekit started giggling. Toadkit's mouth was surrounded by feathers.

They walked over to a rock. All the other spots were taken. There were at least five possible eating places in the camp; three tree stumps, a rock and a piece of metal twoleg debris. Mousekit tore into his own dove when they were fully seated. "How's your food?" He asked Toadkit.

Toadkit swallowed. "Tastes delicious." He said, followed by a large belch.

Mousekit made a face. "That good, so does mine." He said.

They finished their food and then Dawnstep, the clan's medicine cat approached them. "Hello." She said. She had a pretty but clear and loud voice. "You must be the two lucky kits travelling to Star-Tree." Toadkit nodded. "I thought so. Just come with me and I'll get you ready to leave."

"Oh, we've eaten already." Mousekit said.

Dawnstep shook her head. "I can see that. You need travelling herbs, also."

Mousekit made a face but Toadkit was a little confused. "What are... Travelling herbs?" He asked.

"There disgusting!" Mousekit shot forward. He blushed slightly. "Well... I've never actually tried them but I've heard some grooooss things about them. Can we take them with water?" He wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue distastefully.

"Do whatever you want." Dawnstep shrugged. She led them both into the medicine den. Toadkit had never been to this part of camp before. It was near the far left of camp, centered behind the warriors den and the nursery. A lot of trees over-grew the area behind the nursery and it was this foliage that hid their birth-place so well. The entrance to the medicine cat den was a little cave, or, more precisely two rocks slanted together in such a manner that it made one.

The medicine cat sat them down and pushed two little bundles of strange smelling herbs towards them. "There you go." She said. "Eat em', chew em', swallow em' whole, just don't keep me waiting. We need to get there by sun down."

Toadkit looked confused. "Why?"

"Wait- your coming with us?" Mousekit asked.

"If we don't, we'll miss the moon and we'll miss the best of silverpelt. Do you want a lower chance of getting your powers?" Dawnstep asked. "And yes, I am. I know you suppose a warrior would be more... Suited but believe me, I fight well enough."

"But... we are crossing through foreign clan territory." Mousekit pointed out.

"Yes, but we don't want the other clans to think that we are a battle patrol, do we?" Dawnstep looked amused. "Also, its the warrior code. They _have _to let us through to Star-Tree. We are perfectly authorized and we need to pick up the other kits that were born this moon as well, them and their medicine cats."

"But what if a cat gets injured while all the medicine cats are away?" Mousekit looked a bit concerned.

Dawnstep snorted. "You underestimate the strength of your leader and of his clan, young kit."

Toadkit looked at Dawnstep in disbelief. "_Young _kit? I'm about to become an apprentice and you call me _young?" _

Instead of looking shocked or angry at Toadkit's disrespectful nature, she rather started to laugh. "Alright, I guess that was kind of stupid. Now hurry up, eat your herbs and lets get out of here."

Toadkit bent down to sniff the herbs and pulled back in pungency when he caught a whiff. "Do we _have _to?" He whined.

Dawnstep smiled patiently. "Yes." She confirmed. "Yes, yes you do."

Mousekit nibbled at the corner of a leaf and made a face. Still, he lifted the rest of the leaves up onto his tongue, squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed them. Toadkit ate his in one gulp and then rushed to the spring in the corner of the cave and dunked his head in. "Thats revolting!" He gurgled through a mouthful of water. "Why didn't you tell me it would taste so gross?"

"I did." Mousekit proudly said.

Dawnstep smiled. "Then you wouldn't have eaten them at all, admit it."

"Nuh uh!" Toadkit protested. "I would have followed every word that you had said."

Dawnstep rolled her eyes. "Come on, lets just get going already.'

Mousekit fluffed up his fur. "Fine, fine, okay." He said. He trotted after Dawnstep and Toadkit followed, racing after both of them.


End file.
